Human Limitations
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Sakumo decided he'd reached his limit the day he tried to kill himself, but Kakashi broke those limits to save him.An alternate timeline story set Pre-Naruto. One-shot? Tell me if you want me to continue it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, you'd have to wait a _really_ long time for new chapters because I'm not punctual at all.

* * *

_**It's been said that a person is capable of doing amazing things …**_

Hatake Kakashi, 8 years old was coming home from a long over-due mission. Yes, mission. You see, Kakashi was no normal child. He graduated the Ninja academy at the tender age of 5 and was promoted to chuunin at 6. Anyway, he was on a simple mission with his sensei/mentor, Namikaze Minato, rather, it was supposed to be a simple mission but being misinformed can really put a wrench in your well thought-out plans. It was that invisible wrench that our little chuunin was cursing when he dragged his tired feet through his front door. "Tadaima!" He called out, but when it eerily echoed back in his empty home, he knew something was wrong. "Otou-san!? Are you home?" He tried again, but when no reply was received, he decided to look around.

_**When they or a person they love is in a deadly situation…**_

On the second floor of the Hatake estate, where the bedrooms and Sakumo's (Kakashi's father) study resided. The usually shut tight door to Sakumo's study however, was left slightly ajar and a faint candle-light was emanating from it. "Otou-san?" Kakashi whispered as he slowly opened the door a bit.

_**This is what happened to Hatake Kakashi when he entered his father's study and saw the last thing he expected to see.**_

Sakumo Hatake, so enwrapped in his ritual, did not take notice of his son's calls of returning home, or the quizzical whispers of 'otou-san' coming from the door. All he was aware of at the moment was that the blade in his hand was not plunging into his abdomen. It was being held back, by some kind of force. He decided he should probably get to the bottom of this mystery.

Kakashi shot into his father's study, a mixture of surprise and horror at the scene before him. His father was kneeling on the tatami mats of his study, a glazed look in his eyes that said he wasn't all there. It was clear what he was doing, seppuku, but instead of the traditional white robes, he was wearing his shinobi uniform. Kakashi wasn't aware of what he was doing either. When he saw Sakumo lift the blade and it plunged toward his stomach, Kakashi acted without thinking and caught his father's wrist. How he was holding the grip and overpowering his father was a huge mystery to him, but he was doing it, and he wretched the blade from his father's grip.

Seeing the glaze in his father's eyes disappear and look at him in a confused way, Kakashi hugged Sakumo, trying his best not to break down.

"Kakashi?" He asked. He thought Kakashi was still on his mission.

"Otou-san." Kakashi choked out, his eight-year old mind catching up with him and his eyes started watering. "Why?" He asked.

"I…" Sakumo said in a low whisper. Why _had _he almost done it? "I- I just couldn't _take _it anymore." He said.

"Take what?" Little Kakashi asked.

"The stares, the whispering behind our backs and the looks of accusation and hatred directed not only towards me, but you as well. I couldn't live with myself knowing my mistakes were ruining your life as well. You'd be better off without me. Everyone would."

"That's not true!" Kakashi yelled, hugging his father tighter. "I need you!" He sobbed. "I don't know what I would do if you…" Kakashi trailed off. He was thinking about what would have happened. All the ifs. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he made it one minute to late? What would happen to him then? No; best not to think those thoughts. What mattered right now was that his father was safe. He was _alive_.

"Kakashi?" Sakumo asked, worried for his son. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, dad. It's okay." Because it was okay. The crisis was averted and everything would be okay. Right?

* * *

AN: So, there it is. I'm not sure whether I should leave it like this or keep it going, (I feel its kinda short) but if I do, how would I keep it going? If you guys want to see more, review and tell me what u want to see.

P.S. What do you guys think of "Pakkun and Ton-ton's Great Adventure?" Does it sound awesome? Is it stupid? Let me know!

BTW: I'm working on the new chapter to "Ninja Platinum", I swear!


End file.
